geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob - The Lost Finale
"You must recall the memories, every little detail. You must get it off your chest after bottling them up for so long." October 29th 2013 I used to have this friend, his name was Gilson. He had close affilliations with Stephen Hillenburg and helped with writing on SpongeBob episodes. He was a nice person and shaped the show with Hillenburg. But one day that changed, I woke up one morning to find a note on the side of my bed, it read: 'Dear (name), it was nice knowing you but I have to leave as (random scribbles) wants me to come find it. ~Gilson.' Immediately after reading the note I was very concerned, I tried to call him but got no reply, that's when my TV turned on to show that there's been a shooting at the Nickelodeon Animation Studio. After the incident the culprit was found to be Gilson, holding a Glock-17, the same weapon used in the incident. He had a gunshot wound in the head and was presumed to have committed suicide. October 30th 2013 A funeral was held for the victims and Gilson. After the funeral everyone went home but I stayed behind. I didn't know what would make Gilson do this. Would it have something to do with the note? I realized that thought was painfully obvious so I decided to go to the Animation Studio to check the Security Cameras. Before I was able to get to the office however I found a strange DVD case on Gilson's desk, it was all scratched up and it had marker sprawled all over it unneatly. The only words I were able to find on it were SpongeBob Finale Pitch. I knew it was a bad idea to steal from the dead but curiosity got the best of me. I grabbed the case when no one was looking then moved on to the Office. I convinced the Security Guard to let me check the cameras and found Gilson praying to some strange drawing on a wall in an empty hallway. He then put on a mask and began the shooting. That was all I needed to know. Gilson was worshipping some strange god that 'told' him to commit the crime... October 31st 2013 Halloween. I loved this holiday. Nothing interesting happened, everyone thought the mystery was over. That was when I remembered the DVD I snagged. I opened the case, it was blank. Nothing was on it, not even a number. 'Huh that's weird,' I thought. But I realized it was never meant to be sold anyways so I just popped it into my PS3, it had trouble reading the disc but after a few minutes it loaded. A simplistic menu on a white background popped up. The title read 'SpongeBob The Finale' with a play button below it. I selected Play and it played the Nickelodeon logo, everything seemed normal at first until after the intro. A title card was shown. I managed to snag a picture of it with my capture card. It read 'The Finale by Gilson J Wolf' no beginning credits, just the title card. It then did a very crude blur and fade transition to the usual Conch Street. Everything was very badly animated and the characters sounded NOTHING like they were supposed to. The episode started with Squidward at a gun shop. 'Okay now THAT is weird.' I thought. Squidward was there buying a Glock-17 and 7 rounds of ammunition, the same weapon and amount of ammo Gilson used, was this a coincidence? Considering that fact that the episode was made by Gilson obviously not. This episode seemed to be a retelling of the Animation Studio incident before it even happened. The scene then froze then cut to Squidward's house. He was loading the Glock and going to the Krusty Krab, I knew what was about to happen and wanted to leave, but Morbid Curiosity got the best of me. The scene cut to customers eating their food, then someone got shot. Mr Krabs heard the shot and immediately left his office to see everyone screaming and Squidward wearing a Ski Mask shooting everyone. The video quality drastically improved and the Animation was similar to what you'd see in the movie after a few seconds the video froze again to Squidward alone in the Krusty Krab surrounded by Corpses. Everyone was dead, except SpongeBob but his life was on a thread. He was crawling with his legs severely broken and bleeding, he tried to talk to Squidward but was shot in the head, Squidward then held the gun against his head and right when he pulled the trigger the video cut to footage of Gilson committing the shooting, when it finished credits rolled. It was in the same style as the title card, there was no music other than wind blowing. After the credits there was a flash of images with loud noises of the victims of the Animation Studio incident up close. I couldn't help but cover my eyes at this. When it finally ended I uncovered my eyes to find text saying. 'This was my sacrifice to you.' 2nd February 2014 The DVD incident was so disturbing I had to go to a therapist to at least try and clear it out of my head yesterday. I was told to let it all out so I wouldn't feel so guilty. After I said everything I was told to bring the DVD tomorrow. I did bring it, after the therapist watched it he committed suicide right in front of me. He grabbed a knife, put it down upright on the table and slammed his face right on it. That was when I knew I should bring it to the police. So I did. They tried to watch it but the DVD was corrupted. I don't know what to do with it now but it's there. Sitting on my desk, after seeing the therapist kill himself that reminds me, am I safe? I'm beginning to feel like I'm being watched... It's like an entity is following me, it's like the soul of Gilson is watching my every move. I think I'll just go to sleep... 8th February 2020 The contents of the DVD are still in my mind and very vivid. I don't want to live like this anymore. No matter what I try it still stays there. The only way out of this is to get myself away from this world. The only way out is suicide. Category:Lost Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Spongebob Category:Suicide